··El Costo De Una Mentira··
by Miss Rene
Summary: Te sientes confundido...El Ego y el Placer vencen tus sentidos…Si el costo de una mentira es grande…Que tan grande fue tu mentira…?…


_**::N/a:: **Hola ¿Cómo están?... yo muy bien por si se lo preguntan. Esta historia la tenia archivada en mi carpeta **[Proyectos] **la cual esta repleta de historias...y la leí y me dije... **··¿Por que no subirla?**_

_Así que aquí la tienen. Si les gusta la continuare y si no. Dejare el proyecto y lo eliminare. No tendría caso tenerlo en mi PC... _

_Bien... los dejo con la lectura nn... _

- Estoy hablando –

..._Estoy pensando..._

"_Recuerdos del pasado"_

El autor esta narrando en presente... _[El autor esta narrando en un recuerdo]_

****

**--El Costro De Una Mentira--**

**--Prologo--**

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Una persona que sabe mentir...que se cree perfecta...que sabe camuflarse fácilmente, es una persona con "mucho poder" pero... "todo lo bueno tiene un fin"

Cuanto puede durar un secreto hasta convertirse en un rumor?... muy poco...cierto?

De igual manera es el resultado de una mentira...la mentira es un pecado... una droga, un vicio, una forma de obtener, hacer, deshacer, rehacer...un sin fin de cosas se pueden realizar con el simple echo de saber mentir...

Pero...

Acosta de que?...de quien?...por que?...

La respuesta es fácil...hacer daño y obtener un beneficio propio...o con el pensamiento de que "si yo miento no la lastimare" pero una mentira es el resultado de una mente y un corazón muy egoísta...

Hay varias mentiras...las blancas, las que son necesarias, y las negras...

Las mentiras blancas...solo son mentiras pequeñas, diminutas, las cuales no dañan mentalmente, psicológicamente y trágicamente a terceras personas...

Las que son necesarias...bueno, a decir verdad no hay mentiras que no sean necesarias, podríamos decir que en esta están las mentiras buenas y malas...

Y... para finalizar, las negras...las cuales lastiman, son apropósito o solo es para salir de un problema mayor, que sabes aunque inconscientemente (concientemente) harán daño a una persona, son las que cubren algo malo...en pocas palabras..."un pecado"...

Cuando mientes creas un ambiente de presión, angustia, desesperación y miedo al tener el remordimiento de que se pueda descubrir...

Aquellos ojos verdes que marcaban madures estaban en vela...

Era la cincuentava vez o tal vez mas...que miraba el reloj...

Dio un gran suspiro...miro por ultima vez preocupada el reloj... las cuatro de la mañana... cerró los ojos como haciendo una pequeña oración...

Estaba cansada...realmente cansada. Sus parpados le pesaban y los bostezos eran más abundantes, llenándole sus bellos ojos verdes de pequeñas lagrimitas...

-le habrá pasado algo?...-negó rápidamente con su cabeza-no! Se sabe cuidar, lo se, se que no le puede pasar nada...-sus ojos casi llegaban al llanto...su preocupación era mayor...-pero...pero nunca esta fuera de casa a tan altas horas de la noche...-se recargo en el sofá... miro de nuevo la ventana y seguidamente el reloj...-tal vez solo tubo trabajo de mas...abecés eso me pasa...y me retrasa...-suspiro otra vez pero ahora mas tranquila...-mejor me voy a dormir...mañana tengo mucho que hacer...-se puso de pie-pero no puedo, aunque quiera no puedo...-jugo un poco con su un poco largo cabello-espero que llegues con bien...dios mío que llegue con bien...que se encuentre bien...-subió las escaleras frente la puerta de entrada...acomodo su blanco o mejor dicho semitransparente camisón, metiéndose a la cómoda cama y sin pensarlo, se quedo dormida...

·····························

Eran exactamente las seis de la mañana. La puerta de la casa se abrió...

El cuerpo se denotaba cansado y sin energías, agradecido al fin y al cabo que ese día era un buen domingo y no tendría que ir a trabajar...

Sus ojos estaban mas que cansados, mas que exhaustos...subió despacio (casi arrastrándose) las escaleras...

Abrió la primera puerta mirando el pequeño cuerpo sobre la colcha rosada...miro el pasillo con un poco de culpabilidad, pero después, recordando el porque la sonrisa volvió a su rostro...

Siguió su camino, abriendo la tercera puerta, miro la cuna, dudando si acercarse o no, no quería despertar al dueño de tan inocente habitación...

Y por fin, llego a la última habitación, al final del pasillo...su habitación...

Se metió despacio en aquella cama e instantáneamente se entrego al señor de los sueños...

·····························

La mañana era hermosa, un domingo precioso...

La chica de grandes ojos verdes salio del mundo de los sueños, abriendo los ojos lentamente, dejando que alguno que otro rayo de sol los alumbrase...

Extendió su blanca mano, queriendo sentir el cuerpo junto a ella...

-mi amor estas bien!!!-grito feliz, levantando al hombre el cual dormía placidamente...

-Sakura?...que...que te pasa?...-susurro somnoliento, siendo abrasado por la chica...

-en donde estuviste toda la noche Syaoran, estaba realmente preocupada...-susurro triste mientras que el chico la veía con un poco de enfado...

-estaba en la oficina haciendo horas extras, después resulto que el nuevo jefe celebraría su cumpleaños. Y yo como su mano derecha, me pidió que me quedara a celebrarlo. Trate de avisarte pero no entraban las llamadas...ahora, me puedo dormir?...-pregunto acostándose nuevamente...

Sakura solo lo miraba algo ingenua...que habría echo ella para que el se enojara...

-lo lamento mi amor...estas enfadado conmigo por algo?...

-Sakura, estuve despierto TODA la noche, solo quiero dormir, por favor no empieces

-yo...-suspiro. Beso la mejilla de su esposo y se puso de pie...

Tomo un pequeño baño, salio despacio cepillándose su corto cabello color castaño con destellos rubios colocándose una delgada diadema de tela blanca, tratando de formar en la punta de su cabello sus ligeros rizos

Tomo un vestido rosa muy hermoso. Caía suavemente a sus marcadas curvas, hizo un pequeño moño bajo sus pechos, los cuales no eran muy pequeños pero si muy notorios. Se coloco un poco de maquillaje remarcando cada facción japonesa, resaltando su natural belleza dejando que su rostro reluciera la suavidad y delicadeza de cada parte de sus facciones, en sus pequeños labios se formo una sonrisa, y desde el espejo, miro el cuerpo desganado de su marido, llevaban años de casados, aunque se casaron muy jóvenes, han llevado una vida feliz y sin problemas...

Su personalidad era de una persona dulce, risueña y comprensiva...

Escucho el pequeño llanto de la habitación de alado...

-que sucede mi pequeño Bao...-sonrió mirando al pequeño sonreír...sus ojos eran un color azul verdoso y su sonrisa igual a la de su padre...su cabello era negro heredado de su abuela Nadeshico. El color de su piel era blanca al igual que la madre de su esposo Ieran Li...

-buenos días mamá-la voz dulce y pequeña se escucho en la entrada del hermoso cuarto

Xiangfei...la hija mayor del matrimonio, una pequeña muy hermosa, su cabello castaño/rubio rizado; al igual que Sakura y sus ojos negros al igual que lo de su abuela paterna. Su piel blanca con pequeñas pecas sobre sus rosadas mejillas y una personalidad aventurada y alegre.

-buenos días mi amor...-tomo al pequeño Bao en brazos y beso la mejilla de su pequeña...

-papá sigue dormido?...-pregunto sorprendida ya que a las ocho de la mañana el ya estaba sentado en la sala o en el comedor bebiendo café...

-así es cariño, ayer tubo un día muy agitado...-ambas salieron de la habitación

-ya veo...

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el desayuno estaba preparado. Sakura, una gran cocinera, ama de casa y madre...tenia la vida perfecta. Una hermosa hija, un pequeño y a la persona que mas ama, Syaoran...

La escena era de película, el pequeño en su silla de comer, Xiangfei viendo el televisor acostada en la alfombra, saboreando el delicioso desayuno...

El celular dejado en la habitación sonó, Sakura, al oírlo subió deprisa para contestar, no quería que despertaran al "bello durmiente"...

-bueno?...

Un absoluto silencio se escucho, solo unos segundos y colgaron...

-Genial...-acomodo nuevamente el celular y volvió al piso de abajo...

-Ya hiciste tus tareas Xiangfei?...-como toda madre, preocupada por los estudios de sus hijos, capto la atención de su hija, la cual suspiro con un "si mam"...

Bao se había quedado dormido, Xiangfei jugaba en el patio y su esposo seguía en cama...

Suspiro y se sentó en el sofá cerca de la ventana, mirando a su hija...

Como había pasado el tiempo...Xiangfei tenía ya 5 años...y su pequeño Bao solo uno. Tenía 27 años. Recordaba aquel primer día de primavera, en donde lo vio y se enamoraron (según ella) a primera vista...

-buenos días...

-vas a salir?...-pregunto la mujer poniéndose de pie

-si...me dejo un mensaje mi jefe, quiere que vaya a la oficina...

-pero si es domingo Syaoran...ese jefe tuyo esta loco...-le sonrío y se acercó a el...-te amo...-se dieron un corto beso, para después acompañarlo a la puerta...

-si es que llego tarde no te preocupes eh?...en cuanto acabe mi trabajo me vengo para acá...-la japonesa asintió-adiós...

·····························

La oscuridad reino la ciudad como todas las noches...

Los susurros se escuchaban por todo el departamento...

Suspiros, gemidos, palabras obscenas...

En la alcoba dos siluetas, solo se notaba el brillo del sudor de ambas...

Después de varios minutos solo reinaba el silencio...y el ruido de un pequeño objeto lo rompió, seguido por una pequeña sonrisa...

-ya es tarde...-los ojos color miel miraban desde la cama, la bella luna-que le dirás a tu esposa?

-que necesitaba buscar y archivar unos papeles...

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

  
¡¡konnichiwa!!

**Hola nuevamente en las notas finales de la Hermosa autora (JaJaJa)...**

**Bien... como voy empezando la historia el Capitulo fue corto. Pero como Notaran en mis últimos capítulos de mis historias como la de ···Como Romeo Y Julieta··· eh echo los capítulos mas largos nn (al menos a como acostumbro -.-)**

**Bien... las dejo y espero que me digan si vale la pena continuarlo o no...**

**¡¡Nos vemos!!**

**Athena-Asamiya Mr...**


End file.
